


Years After

by Turquoistar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Tevinter could fix itself. Dorin hasn't come as far as he'd like and the strain of his new life getting overbearing. Being forced into the role he never wanted he is unsure if his lover could accept him back. What would the Herald of Andraste think of his lover having a child with his new wife? </p>
<p>Dorian is about to find out as The Inquisitor is invited to a Ball to 'celebrate' the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A waltz played over the dance floor, people known and unknown danced around to the three step rhythm. A deep sigh passed the lips of the one the ball was meant for. Dark hair and eyes gray, like a storm, peered from behind a corner. He leaned back, almost hidden on the side lines. This was definitely a Tevinter ball. Nothing like the Winter Palace and all Dorian could think of how much he wish he was there. In the heart of Orlais, the Southern territories had grown on him; their simplistic nature compared to his homeland. 

He missed it dearly, it had been a almost five years since the Exalted Council, since the Inquisitor had shift the Inquisition to a peace keeping army for the new Divine. Dorian closed his eyes as the dark skinned rouge came to mind. How much he missed their walks and nights together. He found himself holding the sending crystal around his neck. It had been a long time since he used it. There was so much he wanted to talk about, but just couldn’t find the words. He opened his eyes and scanned the room until he spotted his mother talking to a young dark haired woman. Dorian felt a sharp pain in his chest. His wife. She was a lovely creature with as sharp of a tongue as himself. Dorian sank deeper back into his hiding place. His mother had threatened to send assassins after the Inquisition if he didn’t marry her. 

Marriage was everything he dreaded it to be, just looking at the woman felt like a sickness he couldn’t shake off. What would Maxwell think? The man he loved married to another, and the worst part was the discovery that said wife was pregnant. Dorian had woken a few months ago naked with her with no memory of the night before. Whether she’d drugged him or taken advantage of his drinking he had no idea. He’d been infuriated at the implication that she’s taken advantage of him. The only reason his young wife wasn’t locked in the lowest cell in Tevinter to die in disgrace was the child she carried. Whether the child was really his or not couldn’t be determined, but it wouldn’t be made to suffer for its mother’s deeds. House Pavus would get the heir his mother wanted. Dorian felt the knots in his stomach return as he finished his glass of wine. 

A couple walked passed, spotting Dorian; they bowed and congratulated him. Dorian put a smile on his face and thanked them. He was dying inside and no one could know. Even if they did find out they couldn’t understand, that was the way things were supposed to be. Get married, have heirs, do everything in your power to grow your name. Dorian glanced at his wife’s belly. Either way, whether the child was his or not, he’d make a better world for them. Where they could love whom they wanted, be the person they wanted to be, and not have to be the perfect son or daughter they were expected to be. 

The couple had been talking and Dorian hadn’t caught a word of it. “Lord Pavus?” The man whispered.

Dorian took a deep breath. “I’m sorry...I was admiring my wife.” Dorian lied through his teeth. 

The man nodded, glancing over to the young woman, “She is breathtaking if you don’t mind me saying so. You’re quite the lucky man.” 

Dorian didn’t think so but he readily agreed, “That I am.” He looked at his empty wine glass and thought about venturing out just to get more.

The woman put her fingers over her lips, “We asked if it’s true that leader of the Inquisition will be here? People have been talking about it nonstop for days.” 

Dorian tighten his grip on his glass, he felt the tension and stopped just before it broke, “What?” He said with a bit more shakily than he wanted. 

The man nodded, “Oh yes, what was his name again? You know he’s from the Free Marches, right?” 

Dorian swallowed hard and wished he hadn’t just finished all his wine. “Why yes. Lord Maxwell Trevelyan.” Dorian said. “His family is from Ostwick.” Dorian took a deep breath to slow his racing heart. If there were rumors Max was here it could very well be true. “If you’ll excuse me.” He bowed slightly and walked away from the couple. He had to get more wine and then go ask his mother. Knowing how vindictive she’d been lately, he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d invited the Inquisitor just to hurt him. 

Dorian snatched a glass of wine from a passing slave with a platter of them, and made a beeline for his mother. He was almost to her, then froze when a man announced over the music, “Lord Maxwell Trevelyan, former Inquisitor for the Inquisition, acclaimed Herald of Andraste.” 

Dorian turned and there he was, dressed in a style that was similar to his winter formal attire, but it was black with gray accents. The other guests stopped and stared as Max walked in with the confidence of a man who knew he was walking into a viper's nest. Dorian felt himself start to tremble. He’d not seen Max in years and all he wanted to do was rush over and embrace him. To get down on his knees and beg forgiveness for not being worthy of Max’s love or attention. Dorian pulled his eyes from Max and found his mother with a smile on her face. She had to have invited him. Dorian felt the mixture of conflicting emotions in his chest. If he wasn’t as well trained he would have sent the building on fire. 

Dorian had to get to Max first. He made his way to Max doing everything in his power not to look rushed. Dorian was a few steps away when Max spotted him and then the veil of his mother stepped between them, “Lord Trevelyan it’s so wonderful that you could make it.” She spoke with a soft voice. “I’m Aquinea Thalrassian Pavus, Dorian’s mother.” 

Max smiled, the scar on his lips pulling at his skin. “Oh yes, it’s wonderful to finally make your acquaintance.” Max bowed.

Dorian slowly joined his mother at her side. “Max-well.” He said the full name, not use to saying it. “Could I have a private word with you?” Dorian tried to get Max away from his mother.

Max nodded and Aquinea put her hand out, “Private words? Dorian don’t be silly. Lord Trevelyan has join us to celebrate you finally taking your place as head of Pavus house.” She smiled and Dorian could see the thrill in her eyes as she spoke, “I was a little disappointed to not see you at the wedding Lord Trevelyan. Knowing how close you and my son...were.” She added the last word like one might add a arrow to an already wounded animal.

Max’s smile slowly faded as he glanced at Dorian, “I’m sure...it was wonderful.”

Dorian swallowed, “Max I…” Dorian felt like his blood had turned to lead and he was about to crumble apart from the weight.

Aquinea cut in, “Oh yes, Dorian and Lady Livia Herathinos. Been planning the wedding for years. It was the most beautiful wedding, almost brought me to tears. Couldn’t you agree Dorian?” 

Dorian narrowed his eyes, “Yes, but for completely different reason. Mother please excuse us.” He spoke harsely as he walked away. 

Max bowed to Aquinea before following the mage. Dorian lead Max to the garden, away from the rest of the guests. He stopped when he felt his hands grow hot. He looked down seeing the flare of magic as he struggled to not burn the greenery to the ground. “Dorian?” Max’s voice brought him back and the magic faded. 

“Yes, it’s true. I can’t believe my mother convinced Livia to wait.” Dorian couldn’t look at Max. He didn’t want to see the anger or disappointment in the other fetching blue eyes. 

Dorian was shocked to feel Max’s arm wrap around his waist. Max rested his head on Dorian’s shoulder, “So does this cancel out our eloping?” 

Dorian turned his head, “Never.” Dorian turned to face Max overwhelmed that the other wasn’t mad. “You’re my love, my heart, my reason to wake each morning. No one could ever change what's between us.” 

Max smiled and leaned in sharing a soft kiss between them. “So you know, I knew about the wedding. I also know Livia is pregnant.” He raised an eyebrow at Dorian. 

Dorian crossed his arms, “She drugged me. I was never willing bed her.” Dorian sighed. He closed his eyes, “So you knew this whole time?” He spoke softly, not sure what to expect. Max had always been understanding, but how far would he bend before it was too much.

Max chuckled, “When you have the best spy network in Thedas, why not. I was worried something had happened to you.” Max took Dorian’s hand, “Dose Livia know about us?” Max asked. 

Dorian nodded, “Yes, I made it clear before the wedding that I had no interest in her. That I was only going along with this...to keep you safe.” Dorian leaned into Max, “I know you could have handled a few assassins but...I worried they might hurt someone else and I didn’t want to accidentally start a war with the South over it.” 

Max glanced around, “So if we went to your room I wouldn’t have Lady Livia sending me death threats for bedding her husband?” Max teased kissing Dorian’s hand.

Dorian laughed, “No, but my mother might be a different story.” 

Max smiled, “Remember I’m from a Noble line too.” 

Dorian shook his head, “You’re the youngest of six. It’s a much different story when you’re the only child.” 

Max shrugged his shoulders, “Lead the way, Amatus.” Max said as Dorian smiled, taking Max’s hand and leading him the long way back to his room to be sure no one would notice them. 

If felt good to be back with his Amatus. Dorian kissed the end of the arm his lover was missing. They had cut off the Anchor after they confronted Solas during the Exalted Council. Dorian had told him he could have found another way but it was putting too many people in danger. “I’m sorry.” Dorian closed his eyes as they touched and kissed each other in Dorian’s bed. 

Max reclined as Dorian kissed and nipped at his exposed skin. “Sorry for what?” 

Dorian sighed, there were a million things to be sorry for, but he settled for one, “If I would have known the Anchor was...I could have found a way without you cutting your hand off. How...how have you be doing archery without it?” 

Max chuckled, “Remember Dagna?” 

Dorian laid down, crossing his arms over Max’s stomach feeling the other’s member slowly growing hard under him. “Yes, the spunky Dwarf.” 

Max nodded, “She designed...a golem arm for me to use while I fight. I have it among my things. With its enhancements it moves like my own arm.” 

Dorian smiled, “Why don’t you wear it all the time?” 

“It’s...a little threatening looking to those that don’t know. I was worried your guests would think I was invading.” Max joked as he reached to Dorian pushing a stray hair back into place. “By the Maker, I have missed you so much.” 

Dorian took a deep breath, “The last year has been the worst.” Dorian admitted. “When I awoke next to Livia...I had her jailed. Then...” Dorian looked at Max’s stomach, “I got word from the jail a few months in that she was pregnant...I couldn’t leave her there. Even knowing what she’s done.” Max titled his head and Dorian pushed himself up, “I told her that the child was mine. She had no rights to it. As soon as the child is from her. She would go to Minrathous with my mother and if she returned to Qarinus she’ll be jailed.” 

Max sat up, “And what of the child?” 

Dorian leaned back sitting on his knees. “I would raise it. Take all the good my parents did for me and discard all that they did wrong. I would raise him...or her to be the sort of Tevinter I wish I was allowed to be.” Dorian looked away. 

Max reached out and pulled Dorian to himself. “Happy?” 

Dorian nodded, “And loved.” Dorian titled his head, kissing his lover as they held each other. Dorian gasped softly as Max reached down, teasing the tip of his cock. Marker if felt amazing to have someone else touch him like that. 

Max pushed off, rolling over Dorian and pinning the mage to the bed as best he could. Holding himself up he starting kissing and nipping down Dorian’s body. Dorian’s breathing deepened. “Have you been neglecting yourself?” Max asked seeing how worked up his lover already was. 

Dorian took a deep breath, “Hardly, it just gets old working yourself up...to memories.” Dorian reached down, running his fingers though Max short dark brown hair. “The real thing is always better.” Dorian moaned as Max took his length into his mouth, sucking and licking the soft skin. Gentle teeth and soft lips. Dorian found himself on the edge quickly but with all his will held back. He wanted this to last, who knew when they would be in each other's arms again. 

Max withdrew and Dorian looked down, hungry blue eyes looked up at him as a small trail of saliva connected Dorian’s cock and Max’s mouth. “I love when you twitch like that.” Max slowly licked the tip again and Dorian felt a chill through his body. 

Max continued to tease. Dorian felt himself reaching the point of no return. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself back anymore, “I’m going to cum all over your face if you...keep that up.” Dorian exclaimed as another wave of pleasure rippled through him. 

Max smirked then he took Dorian in, taking him all in, Dorian could feel the muscles in Max’s throat swallowing around him it was too much as Dorian released in Max’s mouth. Waves of pleasure rippled through Dorian as the tension he’d been carrying for years faded from his body. Max coughed a bit, but licked Dorian clean. “Maker you taste just like I remember.” Max said in a low husky voice that Dorian loved. 

Dorian rubbed his forehead, wiping some of the sweat away, “I’m surprised you tasted any of that I was so far down your throat.” Max shrugged his shoulders as Dorian sat up. “My turn.” Max sat up and after an exchange of kisses and gentle touches, Max was laying down and Dorian was positioning himself to return the favor. 

Nothing existed outside the room. The two lovers spent the remainder of the evening pleasing and worshiping each other until sleep overcame them, Max wrapped his arm around Dorian as they drifted to sleep.


	2. Years After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that has read my story I hope you are enjoying it!!!

Dorian smiled as he slowly woke. Last night was amazing, the mage stretched and then an emptiness filled him he turned seeing himself alone in the large bed. “Max?” Dorian cried out. He looked around. Max’s clothes were gone from the floor, he couldn’t imagine Max just leaving without saying anything. Dorian rubbed his head, “Was...that a dream?” Dorian asked himself then he got dressed and started searching the house. 

Dorian sighed after searching with no sign of Max or any hint he’d even been there. Then he spotting Livia, her eyes red like she’d been crying. “Livia?” Dorian called to her. 

She glanced over her eyes narrowed. Then she looked away, “Do you know how terrifying it is to have the Herald of Andraste tell you to stay away from you is? I’d...rather be in jail that know that...animal is loose.” 

Dorian closed his eyes glad that last night hadn’t been a dream, or some desire demon trying to get to him. “He’s not some wild animal that lashes out at anyone. He knows your crimes and unlike the rest of Tevinter he takes them seriously.” 

She crossed her arms. “So it’s true you two are lovers.” She sighed glanced at him, “It’s like the tell of the bird and the fish that fell in love. No matter what you two have. I’m sure the South will bark at you and Imperium will turn their noses up at him.” She put her hand over her belly, “You really expect to raise a child in a world that hates you?” 

Dorian crossed his arms and scoffed, “Believe it or not. I’m quite loved in the South. The only reason I even came home was to take my father’s seat in the Magisterium. Now thanks to you and dear Mother...I’m going back. The Lucerni is strong enough without me to keep doing good.” 

Livia scoffed, “You know the moment you leave they will crumble.” She pushed off the wall and walked over to Dorian, “Your mother will see to that.” And she walked pass him and down the hallway. Dorian sighed, he’d like to think she was full of it, but part of him felt that her words rang truer than he’d like to admit.

Dorian shook off her words and walked to the front of the house he pulled out his Sending Crystal, “Amatus?” He held it to his mouth waiting for a reply. 

“Yes my love?” Max’s voice resonated from the crystal. 

Dorian smiled, “Where are you? I wasn’t expecting to wake up alone this morning.” 

“I tried to wake you. I had some business I needed to take care of.” 

“Terrorizing the countryside without me?” Dorian chuckled then he leaned on the railing to the grand staircase.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m meeting with some merchants I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“I look forward to it. Oh and you gave Livia quite a startle. I haven’t seen her that shaken since I called the guards on her.” 

“She was happy to see me at first. ‘Oh the Herald, I’m honored to meet you, ‘blah, blah, blah. And I straight up told her that I wasn’t happy to met her. That she should be grateful you're a nice guy, because if I was in your place it wouldn’t have matter if she was pregnant or not.” 

Dorian sighed, “I’m not a nice guy.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You are, you care for people, more than you let on. You can play the Evil Tevinter card all you want but I know the truth. I love you and I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you too.” Dorian smiled as the crystal stilled and he slipped it back under his shirt. Dorian felt lighter as we went about his day. 

The door to Dorian’s office opened and he smiled seeing the only decent female currently in Qarinus. “Hello Mae.” 

The blonde mage smiled, “I heard someone vanished from their celebration party last night.” She leaned on the desk. 

Dorian rubbed his mustache smirking, “You heard right. It was more for my Mother than me, anyway, you know that.” 

Maevaris stood up, “You know I use to like her.” She fixed her hair as she walked around the desk. “So you took my advice and bedded someone?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes, “Yes but it wasn’t just anyone. My Mother so happen to invite Max to the party. So I took full advantage of it.” 

Maevaris stopped messing with her hair as a big smile crossed her face, “Oh Max.” She walked close to Dorian, “He wasn’t...angry like you thought he’d be?” 

Dorian shook his head, “He’s upset, but not mad.” Dorian leaned back in his chair scratching his chin. 

“Oh, do I get to met him?” Maevaris asked. 

Dorian shrugged his shoulders, “It’s likely if you stick around. He told me he’s doing some business in town.” Dorian glanced out the window. “He should be returning shortly.” 

Maevaris crossed her arms. “Business? I highly doubt anyone would do business with a Free Marsher. Even with the claims and titles he has.” 

“He has the Pavus birthright. I gave it to him before the Exalted Council.” Dorian leaned forward looking over some papers. 

“Wait...so you’re.” Maevaris looked at Dorian with a shocked look then she closed her eyes, “Sorry I did...I just didn’t think. I’m happy for that. I know he makes you very happy.” 

Dorian chuckled, “Don’t be sorry, my friend. You will definitely be on the list of people we’ll invite to any celebration we might have for it. I know that before the Council we talked a lot about having a small ceremony, we haven’t since but I’m sure it’s still floating somewhere in Max’s head.” 

Maevaris smiled, “I would be honored to be witness to you finally getting the life you’ve always wanted.” 

The door swung open again and Dorian stood as Max walked in. “Amutsu.” 

Max smiled as he walked over and embraced Dorian. Maevaris stood watching the exchange. Max spotted her, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you had...business.” 

Dorian shook his head, “This is Maevaris Tilani.” 

Max nodded, “Oh yes, it’s a pleasure to finally met you. I’ve heard so much from Dorian.” 

Maevaris bowed, “The honor is mine, you’re Inquisition has done a great deal for us in our mission to clean Tevinter of its corruptions.” 

“Oh yes anything to get rid of corruptions. That was the goal for the Inquisition from the start.” Max smiled. 

Maevaris chuckled, “Oh and I’m sure Dorian asking you with his puppy eyes didn’t have anything to do with it.” 

Max glanced at Dorian and then back to Maevaris, “I’d like to think that even without Dorian’s puppy eyes, I would have wanted to help Tevinter, knowing there was people wanting to make things better.” 

Dorian rubbed his face, “I did not give you puppy eyes. You are the master of puppy eyes.” 

Maevaris laughed, “Oh you got some puppy eyes when you really want something.” 

Max glanced at Dorian then smiled, “I think we’re both master of getting what we want.” 

Maevaris smiled, “Well, don’t forget me when you two plan your ‘celebration’.” She bowed before heading out of Dorian’s office. 

Max narrowed his eyes, “Celebration?” 

Dorian shrugged his shoulders, “Oh, nothing important.” Dorian side stepped the question not sure he was ready to bring up a ceremony between them. He was just happy to have Max at his side. 

“So anything exciting happen while I was gone?” Max asked as he turned getting close to Dorian. 

Dorian leaned into Max, “Nothing worth mentioning. How about you, did you kill anyone while you were out.” 

“I wouldn’t kill anyone without you. Though I was thinking we could sneak out later and state my bloodlust.” Max whispered as he leaned in to kiss Dorian’s neck.

Dorian chuckled, “Not many Venatori left and I’m sure we’ve already killed all the high dragons in Thedas.” He tilted his head allowing Max to suck and kiss him. It was like no time had passed between them, and the years apart ment nothing. 

Max nibbled on Dorian’s ear, then Dorian could hear Max ask with a hint of trouble in his voice, “How sturdy is your desk?” 

Dorian smiled, “Sturdy enough.” He walked over to his office doors and locked them to make sure they were not interrupted. When he turned Max has taking his shirt off and Dorian notice it. Max’s left arm from the elbow down was a stone arm. Dorian’s couldn’t recognize the type of stone, something dark. Dorian walked over, “See what you mean.” He reached down carefully touching it. 

Max moved the stone finger as if it was his own hand. “Dagna masterwork for sure.” Max reached up cupping Dorian’s face then pulled the mage in for a kiss. Dorian worked on undressing Max while they slowly made their way to the desk. 

Dorian broke the kiss as he felt the edge of the desk on the back of his legs just under his ass. He slowly sat on the desk and Max looked around him to make sure Dorian wasn’t going to be impaled on any standing pens or half drank glasses of brandy. Max stood there mostly naked his pants caught around his ankles unable to be removed because of his boots. Max took a deep breath as he started to undress Dorian. “I’m sure the servants have started to gather outside the doorway by now.” Dorian glanced spotting a shadow under door. 

Max pulled Dorian’s pants down, the mage lifting up from the desk to assist in his undressing. “Would you like to go someplace more private?” 

Dorian scoffed, “No place is private from the servants. Besides I’m sure every Lord Pavus in history has fooled around on his desk. Why should I be any different?” 

Dorian leaned back on the desk and Max got to his knees taking Dorian in. The mage moaned as he ran his fingers though Max’s hair. Dorian watched Max’s head moved bobbing around his cock. He felt electricity travel through his back and shoulders, then the absence of Max round him as the rouge looked up, “Beg for me.” 

Dorian swallowed hard, “Only when you deserve it.” Max smiled then he started sucking on his finger and Dorian felt a thrill just from that action. Once Max was sure he wetted his fingers enough he took Dorian back into his mouth and while he sucks and teased Dorian’s cock, his finger teased and circled his back end. 

Dorian lifted his head as Max pushed into him with his finger, Dorian shivered as Max pushed him back to lay on the desk. Giving the rouge more room to play and tease. Dorian didn’t have anything to grab to keep himself grounded as Max lavished his body with pleasure. Dorian took a deep breath, “I have some oil…” he stopped hearing Max spit and the mage sighed as he felt Max rub some of the spit on his ass. “Maker, that is disgusting.” He rubbed his face trying not to think about it. 

“You never complained back in Skyhold.” Max pushed Dorian’s legs further apart as he centered himself. 

Dorian took a deep breath and relaxed, “I did, we just, we just didn’t have...anything else.” Dorian caught his breath as Max’s cock pushed against him. 

Max slowly pushed in, Dorian’s moaned feeling his lover fill him. Max pushed in as far as he could then he stopped waiting, like always. Dorian loved how much Max cared, even after all the sex they’ve had Max would always make sure Dorian is enjoying himself before he attends to his own wants or needs. Dorian rested his feet on Max’s shoulders as the rouge slowly started to thrust pulling back and pushing in. 

Dorian rubbed his hardened member as Max thrusted in and out. He needed to do something with his hands and he would have preferred to have them on Max but he was a bit out of reach. Then a loud creak made Max stop as Dorian turned looking at the desk. He smiled, “Maybe the desk isn’t sturdy enough for this.” Dorian sighed as Max laughed. Max pulled back enough so Dorian could carefully get off the wooden desk in case it did collapse. Dorian repositioned himself leaning on the desk so it wouldn’t be supporting his whole weight. 

Max slapped Dorian’s ass playfully causing the mage to yelp in surprise. Max grabbed Dorian’s hips as he pushed back into him a little harder than before Dorian cried out a moan. Max swallowed hard, “Sorry love, that was a little hard.” 

Dorian scoffed, “I’m not going to break, Amatus.” He glanced as far back as he could. Max started thrusting harder and faster as Dorian used one hand to support himself on the desk and the other to tend to his needy cock. 

Max thrust made holding himself up with one arm hard so Dorian braced himself as waves teetering between painful and pleasurable rippled through his body. Max thrusted in and stopped then reached around Dorian to rub his cock. Dorian tensed as he reached the edge falling all over his lover's hand. Max moaned and Dorian felt like the only thing keeping him standing was the desk under him. Max slowly started to move again. Max kept up the agonizingly slow pace, even though Dorian had climaxed the slow movements were slowly winding him back up. 

Dorian rested his head on his arms letting himself build back up, “Maker preserve.” Dorian turned his head looking to the side, “How are you not driving yourself crazy?” 

Dorian couldn’t see Max but from his voice he could tell the other was just barely holding on, “Waiting for you to beg.” 

Dorian smiled taking a deep breath. He adjusted his legs and tensed himself tightening around Max. The other moaned and took a deep breath in through his teeth. Dorian sat up just a bit resting on his elbows, “Sounds like someone else needs to be begging.” 

Max put his hand on the small of Dorian’s back and put his weight down forcing the other back on the desk as the rhythm picked up. Dorian felt his hand grip around the loose papers on his desk as Max slammed into him. Dorian closed his eyes as he heard Max call out and the sensation of being filled with warmth flooded Dorian. 

A pain in his hands made him open him open his eyes, seeing fire. “Fasta vass!” Dorian pushed off the desk panicking a bit as the papers swirled still on fire. Dorian heard a crash behind him as Max had tripped over his pants. Dorian sighed casting a small barrier to smother the flames. 

Max was just laying on the floor as Dorian walked over to help him up, “Sorry Amatus.”

Max reached up getting help up, once he was standing he reached down pulling his pants up. “Did you really catch your desk on fire?” Max glanced at the green barrier and they dying fire under it. 

Dorian sighed, “It’s not unheard of a mage losing a bit of control when...stimulated.” Dorian ran his hand through his hair. 

Max buckled his belt and walked over to the desk, “Your magic flared at the party last night. Are you sure you’re ok?” 

Dorian flexed his hands looking at them, “Everything is under control.” He clenched his fists around his robes he hadn’t put on yet and walked around his desk, “It’s...just been a bad...year.” He tossed his clothes on the desk as the barrier disbursed. Max walked over. Dorian took a deep breath seeing the worry in those blue eyes. “You worrying isn’t going to make things better.” Dorian finally said taking a seat. He gritted his teeth his back end a bit sore and his chair not as comfortable as he’d like. 

Maxwell got down on his knees next to Dorian’s chair, “I think you need to come home.” Max reached out rubbing Dorian’s hand. 

Dorian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “If I leave now everything I’ve worked for will…” Dorian opened his eyes, “Wash away. Like writing your name on the tide lines.” 

Max sighed and rested his head on the arm of the chair. “What about Maevaris? She looks capable of keeping things going. You can leave your sending crystal with her encase she needs something.” Max looked up, “You’re still a Magister whether you're here or...back at Skyhold with me. You can still vote and have a say in things.” 

Dorian looked across his office. Leaving with Max sounded wonderful, leaving the betrayal and corruption behind. It had been five years, he figured by now Tevinter would be a different place. Dorian took a deep breath, “One more year.” Max made an unhappy sound and Dorian turned to look at him. “By then...little Pavus will be born and strong enough to travel. I’ll have gotten the Lucemi solid and enough threats to my mother and Livia for them to stay away. Either way in a year...I’ll come home. I promise.” 

Max looked like he was thinking as he nuzzled Dorian’s arm. Then he sighed, “Then we’ll have a real wedding?” 

Dorian felt his throat tighten then he nodded, “Then we’ll have a wedding, that will put the one my mother put together to shame.” 

Max stood just enough to reach Dorian for a kiss. Dorian grabbed Max’s face holding his lover to deepen their kiss. He bit back a whimper as Max pulled back. “I’ll arrange for a ship to give you passage, a year from today's date. If you’re not on it.” Max stood and Dorian could see the darkness that Max did his best to hide, “I’ll burn all of Tevinter to the ground.” 

Dorian stood up, “I’ll be sure to send Maevaris a warning that if something happens to me to get out of Tevinter, and anyone else she thinks is worth saving.” Dorian leaned on Max and the Inquisitor wrapped his arms around the mage. “If anyone could bring Tevinter to ruins...it’s you, my love.” 

Max’s features lighten and he kissed Dorian, “I...I should be going.” Max sighed, “Got to travel to Ostwick. If my mother found out I was this close without a visit she’d hunt me down.” 

Dorian held Max, “Leaving already? What about going out to sate your bloodlust?” 

Max nodded, “I don’t want to distract you from your duties. A little motivation to keep you on point.” Max stepped back and Dorian half-heartedly let him step out of his grasp. 

Once they were both dressed Max walked over and kissed Dorian, “I’ll see you in a year. My love.” 

Dorian couldn’t find his words as Max slowly walked out of his office. Dorian fell to his knees to keep himself from rushing after the rouge. He had to set things right, he had to follow this path he’d put himself on. Then, he could be with his love. 

“Lord Pavus?” A soft female voice could be heard. Dorian looked up he felt stiff like he’d been sitting on the floor longer than he had realized. Dorian turned looking at the young female elf. One of his servants, a former slave that he’d bought out of slavery once he’d taken his father’s place. She smiled softly as her voice, “You’ve been on the floor since Lord Trevelyan left.” 

Dorian glanced around then he reached up to rub his eyes. They were sore and still wet. He’d been crying. “So...he’s really gone?” Dorian whispered. 

The girl kneeled, “He’s never really gone, my Lord.” Dorian shifted so he wasn’t sitting on his knees any more the tingly sensation spread to his feet as the blood races through his veins. The elf wrapped her arms around herself, “Mother always told me that as long as you love someone, they’re always with you.”

Dorian took a deep breath, “It still hurts, Ellenna.” 

Ellenna nodded, “You could have gone with him.” 

Dorian chuckled though the pain in his chest, “I will. I...I have things I need to settle here first. I have to make sure my servants will be taken care of...I wouldn’t want you to fall back into slavery without me.” 

Ellenna smiled, “We will always be in your debt for what you’ve done Lord Pavus.” Ellenna stood up and reached her hand out. “Come let me draw you a bath and you can retire for the day. A relaxing bath will help you get back to Lord Trevelyan faster.” Dorian took the out reached hand and pulled himself off the hard floors.


End file.
